If Jongin Without Kyungsoo -Sequel Be a Mom?-
by choidebwookyung1214
Summary: "YAK! Cepat kemari! Shh Insoo sakit! Dalam waktu setengah jam, kau harus sudah ada disini, mengerti? Kalau kau sampai terlambat, satu menit saja, aku akan marah padamu. Ingat itu!" -Jongin. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud 'menelantarkan' kalian seperti yang kamu bilang tadi." -Kyungsoo tentang reaksi Jongin yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo... pairing. KAISOO CHANBAEK. GS!


If Jongin, Without Kyungsoo...

(Sequel Be a Mom?)

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romence, Frienship

Leght : Oneshoot

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Summary : "YAK! Cepat kemari! Shh~ Insoo sakit, alergi 'nya kambuh! Dalam waktu setengah jam, kau harus sudah ada disini, mengerti? Kalau kau sampai terlambat, satu menit saja, aku akan marah padamu. Ingat itu! hey, dengar ini. Untuk kau dan Baekhyun noona. Secara tidak langsung kalian berdua sudah menelantarkan kami." -Jongin. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud 'menelantarkan' kalian seperti yang kamu bilang tadi." -Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN

.

.

.

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba. Jika aku berkata, Musim Semi itu musim yang sangat dan paling bersahabat, itu benar bukan? dan hari ini keluarga Park dan Kim berencana akan berpiknik ke Nami Island. Kyungsoo mendapatkan tiga hari libur dari rumah sakit. Dan untuk sehari ini, ia mengajak Jongin, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun untuk berpiknik. Menurutnya, terakhirkali ia melakukan piknik itu saat ia masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_.

"eomma… eomma…" pangil gadis mungil dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus memeluk boneka _Barbie_-nya.

"eh? Kau belum mandi sayang?" tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengangkat tubuh mungil Insoo, lalu Kyungsoo memangku Insoo di atas kedua pahanya yang ia rapatkan.

Insoo menggeleng imut. "appa thedang mandi." Ujar Insoo dengan logatnya sendiri.

"biasanya kau ingin mandi bersama appa? Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut mengusap rambut _Barbie_ yang sedang di mainkan Insoo.

Insoo menggeleng kecil, matanya masih tertuju pada boneka _Barbie_nya. "ingin thama eomma thada."

"uh? Eomma sudah mandi, aduh bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo mulai ber_acting_ di depan Insoo, itu kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika ingin membujuk Insoo. "eoh, eomma juga belum menyiapkan bekal untuk piknik. Aduhh, bagaimana ini? Apa pikniknya kita batalkan saja ya?" Kyungsoo terlihat rusuh sendiri di hadapan Insoo.

"dangan! Kita pelgi piknik!" rengek Insoo yang ikut heboh sendiri.

"tapi Insoo belum mandi, aduh eotthokae?" Kyungsoo mempusisikan Insoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"into mau ke kamal, mau mandi tama appa." Pinta Insoo. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak memainkan boneka _Barbie_ lagi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang sengaja dibuat kaget.

Insoo mengangguk cepat. Yang terpenting ia harus mandi sekarang, Insoo terlalu ingin pergi piknik, ia sangat takut jika acara piknik itu dibatalkan. "Kajja, eomma antar." Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongannya, menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamar.

"yeobo… Insoo ingin mandi bersama mu…" ujar Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dan saat itu juga suara air dari _shower_ di kamar mandi berhenti.

"waeyo?" tanya Jongin. kepalanya ia keluarkan dari balik pintu.

"uri Insoo ingin mandi bersama mu…" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menggendok Insoo.

Pintu kamar mandi itu menutup sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka lebar, dan menampilkan Jongin yang hanya terbalut dengan handuk putih di pinggangnya. "ayo kita mandi!" Jongin mengambil alih Insoo dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"jangan lama-lama, ne? sebentar lagi sudah jam delapan." Pesan Kyungsoo pada kedua orang di depannya.

Tidak ada gerakan berarti dari tubuh Jongin, "kau… tidak ikut mandi?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. oh, ayolah! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Kim Jongin!

"Yak!" Kyungsoo menjitak gemas kepala Jongin. "bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu di depan Insoo?" ujar Kyungsoo yang gemas akan kelakuan Jongin.

"auw… appo." rintih Jongin yang sedikit bergerak menjauh dari pintu. "Insoo-ya. sepertinya uri eomma akan marah. Sebaiknya kita cepat mandi, Kajja!" KLEK. Jongin mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"_aaaa… appa appa_" pekik Insoo kegirangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia akan mempersiapkan beberapa kotak bekal untuk mereka bertujuh piknik.

1, 2. Dua langkah Kyungsoo memasuki dapur yang bisa dibilang besar. Secara otomatis, semua maid yang ada di dalamnya langsung keluar tanpa diberi perintah. Oh, mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang di dapur, maka tidak ada orang yang boleh mengganggunya. Kecuali dengan permintaannya sendiri.

"tiga Dosirak, Chapchae, Kimchi, Golbaengimuchim, Teubokki, Chunggukjang Jjigae, Kimbab, Eomandu, eum… apa lagi ya?" hey, Kyungsoo! masih kurang 'kah? Itu sudah sembilan macam makanan!

"oh. Aku belum menyiapkan cemilan!" gumamnya, tangannya langsung bergerak membuat cemilan yang melimtas di otaknya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan cemilan untuk kita. Kau sudah menyiapkan banyak Kyungie." Cegah seorang yeoja dari ambang batas dapur.

Senyum Kyungsoo sedikit mengembang. "kau sudah datang eonni?" Kyungsoo melepas apron nya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun di ambang batas dapur. Dan Baekhyun pun tak berani memasuki dapur jika ada Kyungsoo disana, kecuali Kyungsoo memintanya.

"ya… aku datang sejak satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan memasuki dapur –setelah diajak oleh Kyungsoo tentunya–, dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman.

"kau membawa apa saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menata makanan yang sudah ia tata ke dalam kotak makan masing-masing.

"aku bawa Yubuchobab, Mujigae Ddeok, Delimanjoo, Hoddeok. Cukup bukan? kita hanya bertujuh, yang tiga masih balita." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"tapi porsi makan Chanyeol oppa itu seperti porsi makan tiga orang eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo sekenanya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"yaa… kau benar Kyungie, tapi tetap saja, dia itu suami ku." sebelah tangan Baekhyun memainkan kaleng kosong di tangannya.

"tapi aku benar bukan?" Kyungsoo melirik polos Baekhyun.

"aku baru menemukan seorang dokter yang sepolos ini." Desis Baekhyun pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

.

* * *

_If Jongin Without Kyungsoo_

* * *

_._

"Jongchanie, jangan berlari terus, nanti kau terjatuh." Teriak Chanyeol yang terus engejar putranya yang tebilang aktif itu.

"uh… aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Insoo memiliki kembaran seperti Jongchan. Aku akan mengasuh dua aegya sekaligus jika Kyungie sedang sibuk." Ujar Jongin entah dengan siapa. Matanya memperhatikan Insoo juga Soohyun yang sedang bermain dengan boneka.

"shh~ kau bantulah Chanyeol oppa. Kasihan dia." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan –entah apa, Jongin tidak tahu namanya– bersama Baekhyun.

"biarkan Insoo dan Inhyun disini. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun yang tidak menatap Jongin sama sekali.

"baiklah…" Jongin berjalan dengan malasnya menuju Chanyeol juga Jongchan. Jongin masih ingin memperhatikan gadis kecil kesayangannya itu…

"Jongchanie, kemarilah. Apa kau tidak lelah, eoh?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan yang dikejar, hanya terkekeh geli melihat appa nya.

"appa! Jongchan ingin itu!" kini langkah Jongchan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang membungkuk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin yang berlari mendekati Chanyeol. "minumlah dulu…" Jongin memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"nan gwaenchana… hanya saja aku lelah mengejarnya." Chanyeol meneguk setengah dari 600 ml air di dalam botol itu.

Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil menatap bocah berumur lima tahun perhitungan umur Korea itu. "uhh~ lihatlah appa mu. Kasihan dia." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Jongchan kedalam gendongannya.

"appa memangnya kenapa, ajusshi?" Jongchan bertanya dengan kedua matanya besarnya yang menatap polos pada Jongin.

"lihatlah, appa mu tidak bisa bernafas karena harus mengejarmu." Jongin menciumi pipi chubby milik Jongchan.

Kedua mata Jongchan menatap sendu pada appa nya. "appa… Jongchan minta maaf. hiks." ujarnya disertai isakkan secil.

"Ya. Ya. Yak! Kenapa kau menangis, heum?" Chanyeol mengambil alih Jongchan dari gendongan Jongin.

"appa… hiks." Jongchan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Menyembunyikn wajah mungilnya pada pundak lebar milik Chanyeol.

"uljima, ne? appa baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung kecil Jongchan. "Kim Jongin! kau sengaja ya, heum? Jongchan itu paling tidak bisa melihat eomma atau appa nya sakit. Shh~ kau ini, benar-benar." Omel Chanyeol pada Jongin. sedangkan dia sendiri masih sibuk menenangkan Jongchan.

"dia lucu kalau sedang menangis, hyung…" alasan Jongin diiringi dengan kekehan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"tapi aku yang repot Kim Jongin!" sebelah tangan Chanyeol disempatkan untuk menyapa dahi Jongin. eum, atau lebih mudah disebut menjitak?

"eum… appo." ringis Jongin yang terlihat enyebalkan, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol yang sedang kesal kepada Jongin.

"Jongchan-ie, apa kau ingin kesana? Iya?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Jongchan dengan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik.

"_huaaa… appaaa…. appaaaa…_" Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jongin sangat familiar dengan suara ini…

"Insoo-ya!" pekik Jongin kaget. Kakinya langsung ia langkahkan cepat.

"sst… uljima, ne? kita lihat Insoo, _okay_?" dan berhasil, Jongchan berhenti menangis. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, menjawab ajakan Chanyeol.

"appaaa… hiks. appaaa…" tangis Insoo, sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam gendongan seorang ahjuma. Semoga saja… ia baik hati.

"eoh? Kau appa nya nya?" tanya ahjuma itu, Jongin mengangguk cepat. "aku menemukan mereka hanya berdua…" ujar ahjuma itu sambil memberikan Insoo pada Jongin.

"shh. Kemana Kyungsoo?" desis Jongin pelan, tak terdengar. Ia sibuk menenagkan Insoo. Dan… dimana Soohyun?

"jangan lagi tinggalkan anakmu sendirian…" ujar ahjuma itu. pundaknya bergidik geli ketik melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Jongin. "sekarang sedang banyak yang menculik anak kecil, lalu menjualnya." Nasihat ahjuma itu.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Satu yang ia sadari, sejak Chanyeol datang, ahjuma itu menatap 'jijik' kepada mereka berdua. "ne ahjuma, ghamsahamnida…" Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Soohyun-ah, kemana eomma?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ahjuma itu sudah pergi jauh.

"uh? Eomma?" ulang Soohyun, ia mengedipkan mata bulatnya lucu.

"hyung, kau menyadarinya? Itu… sangat menjijikan" Jongin duduk di atas kursi kayu panjang di dekat tikar yang mereka gelar.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan watados-nya.

"shh~ ahjuma tadi, mengira kita… err. pasangan Gay, kau tidak menyadari tatapan 'jijik'nya itu, hyung?" ujar Jongin sedikit cepat.

"biarkan saja…" jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"shh… aku akan menyalahkan wajahmu yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu hyung!"

"appa, eomma kemana?" tanya Soohyun.

"WAE?" pekik kedua namja itu. "k- kau tidak tahu eomma kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Soohyun menggeleng kecil.

"appa, eomma eodiga?" tanya Insoo yang masih memeluk leher Jongin, erat.

"hyung, eotthokae?" Chanyeol mengakat bahunya tidak tahu. sedangkan Jongin… Hfft, ia menghela nafas pasrah.

"meolla. Kita coba hubungi mereka." Chanyeol menduduk 'kan Jongchan bersama Soohyun. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mencoba mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"ayolah… angakat noona. Kasihani lah kami…" mohon Jongin sambil menunggu Baekhyun menjawap panggilan Chanyeol.

"tidak diangkat, coba Kyungsoo." saran Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk. "Insoo-ya, sini ajussi gendong…" Chanyeol mengangkat Insoo dari gendongan Jongin.

"ayolah Kyungie…" gumam Jongin kecil, menunggu jawaban dari panggilannya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama tiga anak kecil itu.

Jongin menghela nafas, terlihat rasa pasrah dan kecewa di wajahnya, "sama hyung…" lirihnya.

"sekarang sudah sore, kita bagaimana hyung?" rengek Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"itu menjijikan, jangan merengek seperti itu!" Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya jijik. "eoh, ponselmu, ada pesan singkat."

"Kyungsoo?"

"bacakan jika itu bukan pribadi…"pinta Chanyeol.

"_yeobo, mianhae ne? aku dan Baekkie eonni meninggalkan kalian. Sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan, kalian kembalilah ke hotel terlebih dahulu. Mungkin aku dan Baekki eonni akan kembali besok pagi. Dan… oh, mobil aku bawa, ne? kalian pulang naik taxi saja ya? jaga Insoo, Jongchan juga Soohyun. Kami menyayangi kalian…_"

Jongin dan Chanyeol diam, mereka saling bertukar tatapan. Cukup lama, sampai Chanyeol menerima pesan singkat, dari Baekhyun…

"_Yeollie, mianhae, ne? kau sudah tahu pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo bukan? jaga Jongchan dan Soohyun baik-baik. Jangan buat mereka menangis. Kami akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami mencintai kalian…_"

Jongin menghela nafasnya setelah Chanyeol selesai membacakan pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. "sebaiknya kita membereskan ini semua dan cepat _check in_ hotel." Saran Jongin yang mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Jongchan-ie, kau jaga Insoo dan Soohyun, ne?" pesan Chanyeol pada Jongchan, ia dianggap yang paling dewasa dibanding Insoo ataupun Soohyun.

"ne. arraseo, appa." Jawab Jongchan yang memang dasarnya penurut.

.

* * *

_If Jongin Without Kyungsoo_

* * *

_._

"hyung, _Check In _dua kamar atau satu kamar?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang sedang menemani Jongin _Check In_.

"baiknya sih, dua kamar. Takut-takut istri' mu dan Baekhyun datang malam hari." Chanyeol menekankan pengucapan 'istri' untuk menghindari tatapan jijik dari yeoja yang sedang melayani proses _Check In_ hotel mereka.

"tapi aku yakin, Insoo akan merasa bosan jika ia sendirian. Bukan bukan. maksudku, mungkin saja dengan adanya Jongchan juga Soohyun bisa melupakan eomma nya untuk saat ini…" keluh Jongin yang membayangkan betapa ribetnya mengurus putri kecilnya itu.

"aish… arraseo." Chanyeol berdecak, ia sedikit kesal atas ketidak-beranian-Jongin untuk mengurus Insoo sendirian. "satu kamar dengan dua single bed, ada?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

"aku mengajak anak-anak duduk dulu, ne?" ujar Jongin yang lalu meninggalkan Chanyeo sendirian, menunggu jawaban dari yeoja yang melayaninya.

"maaf, tidak ada. Tapi kami menyediakan kamar tipe _Family Extra Superior_. Disana kami menyediakan dua bed queen size, apa tuan mau?" tanya yeoja itu.

"apapun itu, yang terpenting aku tidak tidur satu ranjang dengan si hitam itu." ujar Chanyeo asal. Sepertinya ia masih terbawa kesal karena Jongin.

"b- baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Raut wajah yeoja itu menjadi sedikit ketakutan ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti tadi.

"i- ini kunci kamarnya tuan? Kami akan menyediakan orang untuk membantu anda membawa barang bawaan anda. Terima kasih." Yeoja itu menunduk sopan.

"_World hotel, lantai 12 kamar nomor 1214._" Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Baekhyun.

"ayo cepat masuk. Ini sudah malam." Chanyeol menggiring ketiga anak kecil itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"hyung, berapa harganya. Eum… sepertinya kamar ini memang di design untuk keluarga-besar berlibur." Gumam Jongin yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

Perlu di deskripsikan 'kah, seperti apa kamar itu? kalau kita masuk, kita akan melewati lorong kecil, disamping kanannya ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. lalu jika kita berjalan sedikit lagi, kita akan menemukan dua anak tangga, yang satu menuju ke atas, yang satu menuju ke bawah. Di atas ada satu kasur, di bawah juga ada satu kasur. Yaa… sekiranya seperti itulah bentuk kamarnya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail lagi…

"kau ingin di atas atau di bawah?" tanya Chanyeol yang bediri di simpangan tangga.

"lihat saja nanti…" jawabnya asal dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga, menyusul ketiga anak kecil yang sudah bermain loncat-loncatan di atas kasur.

"aish… Jinjja. Jongchanie, jangan bermain loncat loncat seperti itu, nanti kakimu bisa terkilir." Nasihat Chanyeol pada putranya.

"uh, Jongmal?" tanya anak itu memastikan. Mata sipit itu berkedip lucu, menatap bergantian appa dan ahjushi 'nya.

"uh… kau belum merasakannya. Eum… lebih baik kita menonton film saja, bagaimana? Setuju?" tawa Jongin yang memang sebenarnya sangat mudah berkomonukasi sengan mereka bertiga.

"appa, gendong… appa." Rengek Insoo yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangan besrnya di bawah ketiak kecil putrinya, "hana, dul, shik. Yaaa…" Jongin mengangkat Insoo lalu ia berputar beberapa kali.

"aaaaaaa" Insoo memekik kegirangan dan akhirnya terjatuh dalam dekapan Jongin.

"ahjushi, Jongchan juga ingin seperti Insoo…" pinta Jongchan yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong juga.

"Soohyun juga ingin, ahjushi…"

"bergantian, ne?" Jongchan dan Soohyun menyanggupi peraturan kecil yang dibuat. "hyung, tolong…" untung saja Chanyeol terlahir peka. Chanyeol langsung mengambil Insoo dari gendongan Jongin.

"hana, dul, shik. Yaaa…" Jongin mengangkat Jongchan lalu ia berputar beberapa kali.

"huaaaaa…" Jonghan memelik kesanangan dan akhirnya diturunkan di atas sofa.

"sekarang Soohyun. hana, dul, shik. Yaaa…" Jongin mengagkat Soohyun dan kembali berputar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"aaaaaa" Soohyun juga memekik kegirangan, lalu ia diturunkan di atas sofa.

"appa, Insoo mau lagi." Pinta putrinya yang masih digendong Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Jongin melebarkan matanya kaget. Uh… lebih tepatnya pura-pura kaget. "aduh… kepala appa pusing, Insoo-ya. aduh aduh… sepertinya appa akan pingsan."

Kadang Chanyeol berfikir. Sepertinya, jika sudah besar nanti, Insoo akan menjadi seorang actor yang terkenal. Bagaimana tidak? hampir setiap hari kedua orangtua nya selalu berakting di depan Insoo.

"Insoo-ya, appa pusing sekali…" keluh Jongin sambil berjalan limbung yang dibuat-buat.

"appaaa…"

BRUK. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. pura-pura pingsan.

"appaaa... appaaa..." Insoo mulai sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol. tau maksud Insoo, Chanyeol menurunkan Insoo di atas kasur. sedangkan Jongchan dan Soohyun, mereka hanya memperhatikan sambil duduk di atas sofa dengan pandangan polos mereka.

"appaaa... hiks. appaaa..." tangan kecil Insoo memukul-mukul kecil wajah Jongin yang terpejam.

Jongin tersenyum. iseng, lalu membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. dan itu membuat Insoo berhenti terisak secara tiba-tiba pula.

"appa." ujar Insoo mata bulat yang berair itu berkedip lucu.

"shh. uh, Kyeopta!" gemas, Jongin langsung memeluk Insoo, menciuminya gemas.

"ahh... kau tau Kim Jongin..." Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di dekat Jongchan dan Soohyun.

"waeyo?" Jongin memangku Insoo di tepi kasur. tak jarang juga Jungin menciumi malaikat dengan beribu aegyo itu.

"kau... lebih bisa mengasuh aegya. tapi mengapa kau meminta sekamar dengan ku?" tanya Chanyeol. matanya ia pejamkan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"entah lah hyung. aku merasa kurang bisa jika aku mengurusnya sendirian. harus ada orang yang menemani ku untuk mengurusnya. yaa, walaupun orang yang menemaniku itu tidak membantuku..." ujar Jongin lalu mngambil posisi di samping Chanyeol, masih dengan Insoo yang bergelayut manja pada leher Jongin.

"tapi aku hanya bisa mengajak mereka bermain. aku tidak bisa membuatkan mereka susu, makanan, membuat mereka tertidur..." lanjut Jongin.

"aku pun tidak bisa... membuat susu juga kadang hambar, kadang juga kemanisan." Chanyeol membantu Soohyun yang merangkak ke atas tubuhnya.

"aku bingung, hyung. cara agar mereka bisa tertidur itu bagaimana? aku lelah sekali..." keluh Jongin.

"appa... eomma mana?" ujar Insoo yang asih memeluk leher Jongin.

"eomma? eum... sepertinya eomma sedang mencari sesuatu di luar. bersama Baekkie ahjuma." jelas Jongin yang membuat alasan yang masuk akal.

"appa... Soohyun lapar." keluh gadis mungil itu. jemari kecilnya bemain bebas pada wajah Chanyeol.

"appa... Jongchan ingin bermain game." Rengek Jongchan, tangan kecilnya menarik pelan celana jeans panjang yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Hening. Jongin juga CHanyeol saling bertukar tatapan ketika mendengar permintaan demi permintaan yang diajukan oleh tiga aegya itu.

"Insoo tidak membawa susunya, bagaimana ini?" Jongin berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"huftt… sepertinya Baekhyun membawa susu Jongchan dan Soohyun. kita coba buat, ne?" saran Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jongin.

"appa… lapar." Keluh Soohyun yang bergelayut manja pada leher Chanyeol.

"sebentar ya? appa mau buatkan susu untuk Insoo saeng dulu." Soohyun mengangguk lucu, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Jongin, temani dulu Jongchan bermain game, ne?" ujar Chanyeol agak berteriak.

"ne, hyung…" jawab Jongin. "Jongchan ingin bermain apa? sini, iPad Jongin ajushi banya game nya loh…" bujuk Jingin supa Jongchan mendekat padanya.

"aku ingin main chimra…" Jongchan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Jongin.

"chimra? Apaan itu?" dahi Jongin berkerut bingung ketika mendengar nama game yang ia kira 'baru' itu. setau Jongin, dibanding yang lainnya, Cuma dia yang paling update sama yang namanya game.

"sini, aku pinjam.." tangan kecil Jongchan merebut pelas iPad itu dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin hampir tertawa ketika melihat Jongchan bermain game yang ia ssebut namanya 'chimra' itu. "ini namanya chimra?" tanya Jongin sambil menahan tawanya. Jongchan mengangguk kecil, matanya tetap terfokus pada layar iPad itu.

"hyung, dia menyebut _Hills Climb Racing_ menjadi chimra?" tanya Jongin, kini kepada Chanyeol.

"yaa begitulah…" jawabnya, "ini susunya." Chanyeol memberikan botol dot ukuran sedang pada Jongin.

"tenang saja, sudah aku cicipi dulu."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "gomawo, hyung…"

.

* * *

_If Jongin Without Kyungsoo_

* * *

_._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.03 KST. Tapi mereka berlima masih terlihat enggan mengistirahatkan mata mereka. Mereka semua terlalu fokus menonton film kartun di televise.

Jongin menatap 'curiga' pada Insoo yang hanya diam, bersandar lemas pada samdaran sofa. Karena tidak biasanya Insoo diam saja jika sedang bersama Jongchan dan Soohyun.

"Insoo-ya? kamu kenapa cantik, heum?" tanya Jongin.

Insoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau mengantuk? Sini, appa pangku…" Jongin menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanyanya.

Insoo tidak bergerak sediki 'pun, matanya mulai berair. Sepertinya ia akan menangis… "appa, eomma eodiga?" lirih nsoo, ia mengangis secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya ya ya! kau kenapa, heum?" panik Jongin yang langsung menghampiri putrinya.

"eomma… hiks." Jongin menggendong Insoo yang terisak, mendekapnya erat. "OMO! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin kaget. permukaan kulitnya disapa oleh hawa panas dari tubuh Insoo.

"waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Jongin.

"dia demam hyung…" panik Jongin.

"tunggu sebentar…" Chanyeol langsung mengambil punselnya dan menghubungi seseorang…

"kau menelpon sipa, hyung?" sesekali Jongin menciumi wajah Insoo. Jongin mendekap malaikat kecilnya posesif.

"diam dulu. Aku sedang menghubungi istri mu, Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol cepat. "kau tidurkan dulu Insoo di kasur, ganti bajunya denga baju yang lebih hangat, lalu kompres dia." Perintah Chanyeol, dan langsung mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Jongin.

"Jongchan-ie, Soohyun-ah. Kalian temani Insoo, ne? ajushi ingin mengambil air hangat dulu." Pinta Jongin pada kedua anak Chanyeol itu.

"Intoo kenapa?" tanya Jongchan yang duduk di samping Insoo.

"Insoo sakit ya?" tanya Soohyun yang mengambil posisi di samping Jongchan, menghadap Insoo.

"hiks. eomma… hiks. eomma…" Insoo tetap menangis, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan eonni juga oppa nya.

"Insoo-ya, ganti baju dulu ya?" Jongin meletakkan baskom kecil di atas meja nakas.

Jongin membuka baju Insoo, perlaha. Jongchan dan Soohyun menatap Jongin lucu, memperhatikan Jongin yang akan mengganti baju Insoo. "OMO, kamu kenapa changi?" kaget Jongin ketika melihat Punggung Insoo yang penuh dengan bercak merah.

"Insoo kenapa ajushi?" tanya Jongchan.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongchan. Otak Jongin berputar kembali, berusaha mengingat ingat, apa saja yang dimakan Insoo hari ini? Jongin tahu, Insoo memiliki alergi pada satu hal, satu…

"hyung, susu Jongchan dan Soohyun apa? susu sapi?" tanya Jongin yang setengah berteriak, panik.

"ne, susu sapi instant. Wae?" sahut Chanyeol yang masih terus mencoba menghubungi kedua yeoja itu.

"aishh… maafkan appa, ne?" Jongin mengusap air mata Insoo yang masih mengalir deras. Ia tahu, bercak merah di punggung Insoo sekarang ini pasti terasa panas dan gatal di kulit. "hyung, Insoo alergi susu sapi…" ucap Jongin lirih.

"apa kau membawa obatnya?" tanya Chanyeol, kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati Jongin yang masih menenagkan Insoo.

"ada… di tas Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin.

"kau hubungi Kyungsoo, cepat!" perintah Chanyeol, Jongin diam, masih memeluk Insoo. "biar aku yang mengurus Insoo."

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas, dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengambil alih tugas Jongin, ia memakaikan baju pada Insoo dan mulai mengompresnya dengan air hangat.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka di luar sana? Kenapa juga mereka berdua pergi secara tiba-tiba? Seharusnya, seorang istri jika ingin berpergian sendiri harus meminta izin suaminya bukan?

Dan ini panggilan yang ke duapuluh enam kali…

"_yeobseo_?" ucap Kyungsoo dari seberang telepon sana.

"YAK! Cepat kemari! Shh~ Insoo sakit, alergi 'nya kambuh! Dalam waktu setengah jam, kau harus sudah ada disini, mengerti? Kalau kau sampai terlambat, satu menit saja, aku akan marah padamu. Ingat itu! hey, dengar ini. Untuk kau dan Baekhyun noona. Secara tidak langsung kalian berdua sudah menelantarkan kami." Omel Jongin yang sedikit Berteriak. Ia tidak memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk membuka suaranya.

PIP. Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Untuk hari ini, ia sangat kesal dan marah dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku yakin mereka akan datang kemari…" sahut Jongin, sepasang matanya menatap Jongchan dan Soohyun yang sudah terkantuk kantuk.

"hyung, kau tidurkan saja mereka dulu. Insoo biar aku saja." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu menggendong Soohyun dan menggandeng Jongchan yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.37 KST. Jongin masih terjaga. Satu jam lebih sudah berlalu, dan Kyungsoo belum juga datang. Chanyeol sudah tertidur di kasur atas ketika menemani Jongchan dan Soohyun tidur. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membuka kunci kamar hotel 'nya. Supaya kalau mereka datang, tidak mengganggu Jongin yang sedang menjaga Insoo.

Tak jarang juga air mata Jongin meleleh. Ia merasa iba melihat malaikat kecilnya berkeringat dingin, merasakan panas di punggungnya. Andaikan Jongin seorang healer, yang bisa menyembuhka segala penyakit, ia pasti akan menyembuhkan Insoo dan memuatnya tidak memiliki alergi itu lagi. *kok jadi gini?*

"tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi eomma datang." Jongin menyampingkan poni basah yang nutupi kening kecil Insoo.

"eomma… hiks. eomma… hiks." mata Insoo terpejam, tapi bibir mungil it uterus mengigau.

Air mata Jongin kembali meleleh. Ia berfikit, setega ini 'kah Kyungsoo kepada mereka berdua? Ia telah meninggalkan sebagian tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri sekaligus ibu untuk Jongin dan Insoo.

CKLEK. Jongin tahu itu suara pintu hotelnya yang terbuka. Jongin juga tahu yang datang itu yeoja, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Jongin tahu itu. terdengar dari suara yang dihasilkan _high heels_ yang berketukan dengan marmer yang digunakan menjadi lantai kamar hotelnya. Dan Jongin juga tahu, suara langkah langkah itu sedang menuruni tangga.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghapus iar matanya, menggantinya dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya "kemana saja kau? Ini sudah lebih dari setegah jam, bukan? tega sekali kau membiarkan Insoo merasakan panas di punggugnya! Kau tahu bukan, itu panas dan gatal, bodoh!" Jongin berucap dingin pada Kyungsoo, tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kasur yang digunakan Insoo. Matanya menatap kaca tebal yang menampilkan kerlap kerlip pemandangan malam hari Nami Island, sekaligus memantulkan bayangan Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun. Kedua yeoja itu diam. Mereka diam, dan hanya memperhatika Jongin.

Jongin marah? Iya, dia marah. Jongintidak pernah main main dengan ancaman yang ia berikan sendiri. Tak perduli siapapun dan seperti apa orang itu. dan sekarang Jongin marak kepada Kyungsoo. dan… bukan 'kah Jongin sudah bilang sebelumnya? Jika dia akan marah jika Kyungsoo datang terlambat.

"cepat obati Insoo! Kau tega melihatnya seperti itu?!" bentak Jongin. ia tidak perduli kalau Baekhyun memperhatikannya, ia juga tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan terbangun karena teriakanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Insoo, Insoo dan Insoo. Dan… ini pertama kalinya Jongin membentak Kyungsoo selama tujuh tahun terakhir mereka berhubungan, dihitung dari sejak mereka mulai berpacaran.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Jongin. "hiks. Jongin…" bisiknya lirih, air matanya turun perlahan, membasahi pipinya.

"Cepat obati Insoo, bodoh!" Jongin melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik pelan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya berjalan menuju Insoo. "urusi Insoo terlebih dahulu, setelah itu, bicara 'lah dengan Jongin." Baekhyun berbisik, membisikan nasihatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyungsoo dari pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Jongin sedikit lega ketika melihat Insoo yang sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Obat pengurang rasa gatal dan panasnya sudah diminumkan tadi.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus pada punggung Jongin. bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum prihatin. "jelaskan yang sebenarnya, dank au harus kuat. Jangan sampai menangis. Dia pasti mengerti." Baekhyun mengusap pundak Kyungsoo, memberika sedikit kekuatan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap ragu Baekhyun. "percayalah…" Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo. "aku ke atas dulu, ya? aku juga harus menjelaskan ini pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah.

Hening. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendekati Jongin, memeluknya dari belakang, bermanja-manja dengannya… tapi semua itu ia unrungkan, Kyungsoo terlanjur merasa takut terhadap sisi lain Jongin, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jongin marah kepada Kyungsoo.

Tatapan kedua mata bulat nan cantik itu tidak terlepas dari punggung tegap suaminya. Perlahan, ia mencoba berdiri, ia mecoba meangkah mendekati Jongin. ia tidak mau kalau sampai besok, ia masih bertengkar dengan suaminya itu.

Satu. Dua. Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya, _high heels_ nya sengaja ia lepas, tidak ingin langkahnya terdengar oleh Jongin. sedangkan Jongin? ia memperharikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya lewat pantulan bayangan di kaca. Di satu sisi ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. tapi di sisi lain, ia masih terlalu kesal akan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…" lirih Kyungsoo, ia berdiri kira-kira dua meter di belakang Jongin. setidaknya itu yang Author perkirakan'-'

Diam. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Kyungsoo. sepertinya Jongin sedang malas diajak berbicara.

"kumohon, aku ingin bicara." Ujar Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Jongin menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Jongin, langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "cepat. Aku lelah!" Jongin kembali berucap dingin kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya berat, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang merasuki dadanya. Bibirnya mencoba tetap tersenyum. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin terlihat kuat di depan Jongin.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud 'menelantarkan' kalian seperti yang kamu bilang tadi." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

"lalu? Kenapa tadi kau pergi? Tanpa pamit. Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu. oh, apa kau sudah bosan bersma ku selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini?" sindir Jongin.

Sungguh, sangat sesak rasanya jika menahan air mata. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "a- aku. aku tadi pulang, maaf… ta- tapi sungguh, aku tidak seperti itu. saranghaeyo Kim Jongin, jaebal saranghae. hiks." runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah deras mengalir.

"pulang? Hhh, yang benar saja…" Jongin bersikap tak acuh.

"a- aku minta maaf, aku salah." Punggung tangannya menghapus air matanya kasar. "tadi aku pulang. Aku mempersiapkan sesuatu di rumah bersama Baekhyun eonni." Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengendalihan diri lagi.

"alasan." Jongin mendelik tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

"hiks. Jongin… hiks." Kyungsoo kembali terisak, wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah kerena air mata.

"seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Insoo." Ujar Jongin, kini dengan nada suara normal.

"hiks. Jongin, kumohon. Aku minta maaf. hiks." isak Kyungsoo, bahunya bergetar pelan.

"apa yang kau siapkan di rumah?"

"k- kau… tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu.." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"hhh. sudah bicaranya? Aku ingin istirahat." Jongin kembali melangkah menuju kasur.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya kasar. Kakinya ia langkahkan cepat, menyusul Jongin, dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

"ku mohon, maafkan aku…" mata sembab Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Jongin.

Hening. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sepasang bibir itu. yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan jam, ini sudah jam 12 malam.

"a- aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi seperti tadi…" ujar Kyungsoo. air matanya terus membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Jongin diam, ingin melihat apa yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Jongin… hiks." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin, erat. Jongin diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"ku mohon, Jongin. jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi kepada ku. aku takut kalau kamu marah. Maaf…" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Jongin, cepat.

"gak seharusnya kamu meninggalkan suami mu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu…" nada suara Jongin sudah terdengar normal.

"aku minta maaf. hiks. jangan marah lagi, jaebal. hiks. aku takut…" Kyungsoo memukul pelan punggung Jongin, ia memeluk Jongin semakin erat.

Tangan Jongin bergerak, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. "aku sudah memaafkan mu. Jangan ulangi lagi, kasihan Insoo. Dia, aku, butuh kamu." Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ia peluk. "maaf, aku sudah memarahi mu tadi. Aku terlanjur kesal kepada mu." Jongin menciumi telinga Kyungsoo.

"maaf…" lirih Kyungsoo, wajahnya ia dongakkan ke atas, ingin menatap Jongin.

"sst… uljima, ne? aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi. Aku sudah memaafkan mu." Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, wajahnya ia sembunyikan lagi dalam dekapan Jongin. cukup hari ini saja. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin 'nya marah lagi, dan… ia juga tidak ingin dimarahi Jongin, ia tidak biasa, ia tidak bisa…

"kau mengantuk?" tanya Jongin. ia mendekap kepala Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat, sampai membuat si pemilik kepala harus berjinjit agar bisa menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu lebar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "tapi tidak mungkin kita tidur bertiga di kasur itu." Kyungsoo mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin.

"benarkah? Chanyeol hyung tidur berempat… kenapa kita tidak bisa bertiga?" Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tadi aku lihat Chanyeol oppa tidur di sofa kecil yang ada di atas…" jari-jari lentiknya memainkan kancing kemeja yang Jongin kenakan.

"ohh… jadi kau ingin aku tidur di sofa dank au tidur di kasur bersama Insoo. Begitu?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tipis.

"anni." Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "aku ingin tidur bersama Jongin..." lanjut Kyungsoo, matanya beralih menatap mata Jongin. "bersama di sofa. Bagaimana?"

"eumm… boleh..." Jongin mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo, berputar dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas sofa.

"uhh… tubuh mu bertambah berat Kyung…" bisik Jongin yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

"eh? Benarkah? mian…" pipi Kyungsoo memerah, malu. "apa aku harus berdiet?"

"anni, tak apa." Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, gemas.

"Kim Jongin… kau ingat hari ini?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin, ia senang mendengat degupan jantung itu.

"apa?" tanya Jongin, tanganya membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai bebas.

"sepertinya kau terlalu lelah dan melupakannya." Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menekan nekan gemas kening Jongin, "tapi tak apa. biasanya kau yang ingat dan emberi hadiah, sekarang biar aku." Kyungsoo terkeke kecil.

Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya, bingung. "maksud mu?"

Kyungsoo merangkak naik, ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin, kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping tubuh Jongin. "benar kau lupa?" Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi.

"memangnya apa?" ekspresi polo situ keluar lagi. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya sejak mereka menikah.

"ini berhubungan dengan– ah, tidak. kau akan tahu nanti kalau soal ini." Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, masih dengan senyumannya.

"kau aneh, ada apa?" Jongin mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo.

"cium aku!"

"eh?" Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan manja Kyungsoo.

"jaebal, _kiss me please_…" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu, "aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu setelah ini."

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

"ahh... sudah lah, kau lama sekali Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo merubah posisinya, ia duduk di dekat kaki Jongin.

"shh… kau ini." Ujar Jongin gemas, ia sudah tahu tidak mungkin Kyungsoo nya seperti itu.

"jadi, apa itu?" tanya Jongin yang mengembalikan topic.

Kyungsoo diam, suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. "Jonginnie…"

"heum?" sekarang mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"apa kau benar-benar lupa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"entahlah, tpi aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya terlebih dulu."

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona, "apa perlu hadiah?"

"oh, tentu saja… kau harus"

Dengan nakalnya, Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin, melumat bibir suaminya itu, tubuhnya mendorong Jongin untuk tiduran di sofa itu, seperti posisi awal mereka. Sedangkan Jongin? jujur saja, ia kaget mencapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Kyungsoo. tapi tanpa berfikir panjang, Jongin lagsung mengimbangi permainan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka, bibir basahnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Happy Anniversary, Kim Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Happy Anniversary, Kim Kyungsoo. sudah berapa tahun?" Jongin mengusak sayang rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"delapan…"

.

* * *

_If Jongin Without Kyungsoo_

* * *

_._

Hari ini mereka akan pulang dari liburan mereka, besok Kyungsoo juga harus sudah kembali praktek di rumah sakit. Hari ini juga hari special untuk 'nya juga untuk Jongin. hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka memulai hubungan mereka, sekaligus juga hari pernikahan mereka. Oh, hari ini juga akan menjadi hari yang mengejutkan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol…

"kau mempersiapkan apa kemarin? Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa?" pandangan Jongin menyapu setiap sudut ruanga.

"eum… sepertinya sudah dibereskan. Soalnya kemarin itu belum selesai, jadi masih berantakan." Jawab Kyungsoo. "sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mu. Tapi aku sudah buat kue 'nya." Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"tidak jadi marah Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "sebenarnya semalam aku marah, kau tidak mendengarnya hyung? Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak tega."

"aku mendengarnya… Baekhyun juga." jawabnya.

"eoh, dimana Baekhyun noona?" tanya Jongin.

"di taman, sedang mengajak anak-anak bermain." Jawab Chanyeol.

"mwo? Baekkie eonni bermain? Di tidak boleh berlarian, dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, oppa!" tegas Kyungsoo dengan satu _cheese cake_ dengan topping _strawberry_ ukuran sedang di tangannya.

"memangnya dia kenapa? Dia sedang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"huft… tanyakan saja pada Baekkie eonni, dia kenapa?" Kyungsoo memotong kuenya, dan menyerahkannya satu kepada Chanyeol. "berikan pada Baekhyun eonni."

"cuma satu? Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"itu saja, berdua. Kalau kurang, kesini lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memotong cake nya. "oh, bisa tolong panggilkan anak-anak kesini, oppa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Kaki 'nya ia langkahkan menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Mencari keberadaan Baekhyun 'nya yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anak.

"Channie, sedang apa kau disana? Kemarilah." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja berhenti berlarian dan duduk di kursi taman. "makan lah, ini dari Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memberikan piring kecil itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kue itu, "eomma, aku mau." rengek Soohyun.

"oh, tadi kalian di suruh masuk kedalam, Kyungie ahjuma ingin membagikan kue kepada kalian." Ucap Chanyeol pada kedua anaknya. Eh, Insoo kemana? Dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya.

"benarkah? ayo Soohyunnie." Jongchan menggandeng tangan Soohyun masuk ke dalam.

"jadi, kau kenapa? Kata Kyungsoo kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah…" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol _cheese cake_ 'nya, "jadi kau ingin tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan amplop putih dari saku celana _jeans_ nya. "lihat lah…".

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu, ada selembar foto berwarna hitam-putih disana… "k- kau…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya… benar Channie."

.

* * *

_If Jongin Without Kyungsoo_

* * *

_._

"boleh kami memakan 'nya bersama Insoo?" tanya Jongchan meminta izin.

"tentu saja, kalian ke kamarnya saja, ne?" Kyungsoo mengusak gemas kedua anak Baekhyun itu.

"yeay! Soohyun-ah, ayo kita bermain bersama Insoo." Jongchan kembali menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"memangnya Baekhyun noona kenapa?" tanya Jongin ketika Jongchan dan Soohyun sedang menaiki tangga.

"sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Baekkie eonni bukan hanya pulang ke rumah. Tapi… kami ke rumah sakit. Ke Jongdae oppa!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus memakan cake miliknya.

"Jongdae hyung? Memangnya siapa yang sakit? Kamu sakit?" nada suara Jongin berubah menjadi sedikit terdengar panik.

"anni, aku sehat. Aku hanya menemani Baekkie eonnie."

"memangnya Baekkie noona kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Baekhyun eonni hamil…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"mwo? Lagi?" kaget Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Jongin yang ia anggap lucu. "aish… wajah mu terlihat lucu kalau kaget seperti itu…" Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi suaminya itu.

"tapi kau lebih lucu dariku…" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau ingin ber aegyo? Wajahmu terlalu manly untuk ber aegyo!" Kyungsoo kembali memakan cake nya.

Jongin diam. Terlihat seperti orang melamun, tapi sebnarnya ia sedang berfikir… "kau ingin hadiah dari ku?"

"woah… tentu saja aku mau!" seru Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"yakin?"

"aku mau! memangnya apa?"

"tapi hadiah dari ku ini nantinya akan membuat Insoo senang juga…"

"ku pikir, itu lebih bagus."

"eum… mau kuberikan sekarang, atau nanti?" Jongin mengeluarkan smirk 'nya.

"lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" Kyungsoo polos euy…

"kalau begitu Kajja." Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo.

"wmoya? Apa maksud mu?"

"hadiah ku. eumm, _this and that_, kita berikan Insoo saeng." Jawab Jongin masih dengan smirk 'nya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN, TURUNKAN AKU!" pekik Kyungsoo, tubuhnya sengaja ia gerak-gerakan, agar Jongin cepat menurunkannya.

"euhh, lebih baik di kamar bawah saja…" ujar Jongin yang langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu.

"JAEBAL, TURUNKAN AKU!" pekik Kyungsoo semain keras.

Di tempat lain…

"Channie, lebih baik kita pulang. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukannya…" ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu keluar menuju taman belakang.

"kau benar… Kajja." Saran Chanyeol.

"Jongchan dan Soohyun, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"biar mereka menahan Insoo agar tidak menganggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

"ahh, kau benar. Jja, kita pulang." Ucap Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya di gandeng oleh Chanyeol, dan mereka pun berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAA! gimana gimana?

saya merasa ini endingnya jelek banget, sumveh.

maaf ya? kemaren-kemaren gak update. debay nya ada UAM sama UAMBN.

jadi hiatus sebentar, gak bilang-bilang...

.

.

.

Review nya dong...

debay tau, di fanfic yang ini pasti banyak banget kesalahannya.

ide nya muncul berkat '_the power of toilet_' hohoho

.

.

.

REVIEW nya jangan lupa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
